Dinosaurs and Humans
by TheStoryDino212
Summary: A dinosaur family meets a human family and go to new york. But, when the FBI discovers the dinosaurs they decide to rule the world and capture the dinosaurs and put them in cages. Will the human family protect the dinosaurs? Will the third little velociraptor save New York? Find out in my first Jurassic Park fanfic.
1. In the Dinosaur World

A Long time ago, There lived a velociraptor family. A Father velociraptor, a mother velociraptor, and three cute little raptors. The first one was a smart hunter, the second was just learning. But the third one, was a little shy, and wants to learn new things around the world. One day, they were on a hunt. They catched a little triceratops by fast. The father snarled a cheer and so did the rest of his family. They danced a victory dance in circles, except the third little velociraptor. Then, he asked:

"Dad, is it safe if we go to where the humans are?"

His dad denied it. Then, he said:

"Son, you are absolutely not allowed to go by yourself. You must follow the family's rules."

The third little young velociraptor reluctantly agreed and kept on hunting with his family. Then, he stopped and heard some humans talking. How did the humans get into the dinosaur world? Did they time travel, or did they just found a place like the one the dinosaurs live to camp? Yes, they got to the dinosaur world to camp. The human family got their cooking set, sleeping bags, and the rest of the right equipment of camping. Then, they sat down to eat some eggs. But the family was still on hunting. Instead, the third little velociraptor went off to see what was going on with the human family. Then, the human father said:

"Hey kids look! It's a little velociraptor."

The kids looked at it so cute that they patted him and gave delicious ham and roasted cow meat. Then, the father thought his third son was in danger but that little guy wasn't. So, the whole family went to get their third little son. When the human kids kept giving him the food, the father scratched the human son and his father got mad at the father velociraptor when he angrily said:

"Hey, excuse me sir! But, we are not hunting dinosaurs! My kids are just feeding him with ham."

"Oh right. I'm tremendously, so sorry sir. I... I didn't know you were not hunting us."

Then, the third little velociraptor told his dad:

"See? I told you that it is to be and go to where the humans are."

His father agreed and spend a few months together. Two families? Never seen before. The velociraptor father and the human father became good friends at first. The two mothers (velociraptor and human), also became good friends. So did the kids. The kids that spent time with the little velociraptors were two boys and one girl. The boys were named Bob and William. The girl was namedSydney. They spent really good times day and night. The next morning, the human family was about to adopt the dinosaur family. So, they helped them pack everything up. Even the other members of the Dino family in eggs. They packed them inside a non-cold box that warmed very nicely the dinosaur eggs. So, the human father said to his kids:

"Kids, we are going to have dinosaur pets. So, please be careful if you want to play with them or pet them."

Those lovely kids agreed and carried the little velociraptors with the dinosaur family's permission. So, the human father started up their trailer car, and went to their human home. Day after day, they camped and stopped at diners and gasolines. Night after night, they slept in the beds with the dinosaurs. Then, the next morning, they arrived to a human place called: New York. The dinosaur family was amazed. But the human family was just happy. The dinosaur family saw the huge buildings and including the empire state one. They saw the almost far away statue of liberty. When the two families arrived at the human family's house, it looked big and expensive. It was going to be the best 10,000,000 years of the families lives ever put together.


	2. Spending Good Times

Soon after the two families arrived at the human house, the human father opened the door, and a dog was barking. Yes, the human family had a pet dog for almost 7 years. And so, the human mother fetched him outside at the house's garden and locked it tight. Bob said to his big brother william:

"Can't you believe we actually have Dino pets?"

His big brother had nothing to say because he got too amazed and impressed. He never thought about dinosaurs in human houses before. It was an amazing moment. So, william snapped back to reality and replied to his little brother:

"Oh sure. How would you know if a neighbor could see us with them?"

Then, at 3:30 PM, the two brothers took the three little velociraptors to their room and show them around. Meanwhile, in the house's garden, the human parents were cooking fresh roasted turkey for the dinosaur parents. The human parents carved legs, wings, why they even carved the breast. They served each cooked and roasted piece in plates. The dinosaur parents were enjoying the food. But then, in a control company, an evil force named: The FBI (The Factual Breaking Identifiers), checked on their night vision programed security cameras and they saw the dinosaurs in that house. An alarm sounded at the ceiling really loud with a red light blinking over and over. The security guards looked at the cameras and gasped with fear.

They were not allowing dinosaurs in a human house at all. But, why? Those dinosaurs did not hurt the human family. Maybe the FBI wanted to get rid of them randomly. This is how it awfully happened:

"Dinosaurs? We don't allow them."

"We have to call our boss, or the hope is lost."

Soon, they grabbed the Big Nextel 3023. A future cellphone they bought since their company started. The first FBI security grabbed that big and almost medium phone, press the number phone: 1-800-365-4312.

So then, he pressed the green phone button to start the call. Let's see how it goes:

"What is it now?"

"Sir, we have seen dinosaurs. Real ones. I think they are going to kill that family."

"WHAT!? Dinosaurs in New York? They will kill the humanity."

"Yes sir. I know it's hard to protect them or anything. Is there anything to stop those animals?"

"Oh there is a way alright. The hardest way we have ever put."

Back at the two families in the house, The kids played board games with the three little velociraptors. Why, they even draw silly things like, twirl signs or, silly faces, even more things. They even read storybooks from the book shelf. They had so much fun together. The third velociraptor was already learning new things. Things that the humans do. When it was 11:23 PM at midnight, the father microwaved Hot Pockets and said:

"Kids! Dinner time. And the dinosaurs can have some if they want to."

"Ok dad. Were coming."

So, the kids took the little dinosaurs downstairs to enjoy the taste of the Hot Pockets on the plates. The dinosaurs used their claws to cut out pieces instead of regularly use forks and knives. The first velociraptor was a polite eater, the second one was eating it in 4 pieces, but the third one, was eating in 10 pieces. He was a fast little picky but cute eater. But at least, the little guy didn't want to lose his appetite. They kids were done with the dinner, and whistled to the three little raptors and those little guys came to them. They spent minutes playing outside, and with the radio on, they pretended to be in musicals. With wonderful songs from Sweeney Todd or, Shrek The Musical and more. Then,The two families went to sleep. They had wonderful dreams and crazy ones. They had their best night ever in their entire lives. _What a wonderful night, _Thought the third little velociraptor in his sleep. Then, they surely slept fast.


	3. The FBI's Biggest Plan

The next morning, the two families went to McDonalds for breakfast. Soon as they arrived, the third little velociraptor saw a huge toy story at time square named: Toys R Us. That is a brand new thing to learn for the third little velociraptor. So, after they took breakfast, the third little velociraptor screeched asking to go to that big toy store. The velociraptor parents surely said yes and so as well as the two other little velociraptors. Now, the human family opened the door and went to any of the store's sections. When they got a few toys, they went to the movie DVD section. The third little velociraptor and his two big brothers, looked at Dr Seuss' The Grinch. It was their favorite movie in the whole world. The second little velociraptor said:

"Dad! Look, it's The Grinch on DVD. Can we buy it, please?"

The Velociraptor father was always agreeable. So he said yes, they took it and payed it with the rest of the Toys they bought. After their big day at Toys R Us, the human and velociraptor kids ran to their room and started to watch Dr Seuss' The Grinch. Meanwhile with The FBI, the boss of the community looked at the dinosaurs with a big frown. He said:

"I see what you mean. I'll call the others in a minute."

Meanwhile, at the house with the two families, Dr Seuss' The Grinch just reached the ending. When the kids finished watching the movie with their dinosaur friends, they loved it. 8 Minutes later, The FBI Boss was knocking on the door, the human father went to it, looked on it's little hole and opened it. He said:

"Oh, um... Hello sir. Can I help you?"

Then, the FBI Boss with a big frown he said:

"Yes sir. We are the FBI. I have heard that they are dinosaurs in your house."

But then, the kids heard it and hid that velociraptor family in the bed. Those velociraptors have the power of a chameleon. While The FBI Boss were talking with the the human father, he said:

"Um... No. No dinosaurs around. And to say, practically they're extinct."

The FBI Boss looked around the house and said:

"Ok sir. If I see one its dead. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

Replied the father of his family. Then, The FBI Boss went back to his community in The FBI's truck. Then, the families went back to their lifetime. Later, with the human and dinosaur kids, played with stuffed animals. _Great! Another thing to learn about the human world, _Thought the third little velociraptor as he played and made voice imitations. They had fun. So much fun and, some fun that was never had before. They had super fun. The three little velociraptors asked the human kids for some meat. The humans rectally agreed, went to the kitchen and grabbed a few turkey legs, fish foods, and chicken wings. The three little dinosaurs were starving to death. They enjoyed the taste of fascinating food. It was a fascinating little feast that they made up. Meanwhile with The FBI, The community's boss was getting angry saying to himself:

"I know that there dinosaurs in that house. I just know it!"

"But, how are we going to capture them?"

Asked one of the co-workers. Then, The FBI Boss had to think of some ideas capture the human family. Suddenly, he had an idea (When it means that he gets an idea, he stops thinking, and a light bulb blinks on at the top of the Boss's head.) He took his book for company calls, and he found one of a security store similar to RS(RodantStore) called: WS(WeaponStore.) Then, The FBI Boss went to his phone, he picked it up and started dialing on the company's phone name. Then, he waited 8 seconds and the phone started to answer. The Weapon Store main guard spoke:

"Weapon Store services. How can I help you?"

The FBI Boss started to give out answers to the Weapon Store manager guard and he heard it well. When, the service's guards arrived, they were giving the prepared weapons to the community to do the work. Awfully and regretfully.


	4. One Little but interesting Ending

Later on, they went to a future equipment store were they sell products of the future. The most coolest thing in the world they looked at were: The Google Glasses. Bob was amazed to try them out. So, he asked his dad (Named: Johnson) to buy those awesome futuristic glasses and he always agreed. Then, Johnson (the father of the human family) took them and payed them. He also bought some for his family and the dinosaur family. They all wore google glasses. The first little velociraptor said with excitement:

"Wow! This glasses are so cool."

Then, the other two little velociraptors tried them too. _Even another thing to learn about the human world. With these glasses, I can do anything I want, _Thought the third little velociraptor. So back home, they watched the news. The reporter gave the latest ones. Maybe the explanation would help the situation:

"News flash has been devoted That The FBI has been murdering 30,000,010 people for absolutely nothing. Is there anyone who can solve this horrible mystery before time runs out? We will see who could save the people right here on MultipleNews."

"That's awful. Lots of people are dying."

Said sydney. Her two big brothers were worried as well. As well as the velociraptor kids and parents including Johnson the human father and Sally the human mother. They had the bravery and try to save the whole town. The families had to think of plans. But then, The third little velociraptor had a super-excellent idea. He said:

"Hey guys! I have an idea. Maybe if we go to a space shop, and buy some space weapons like ray guns or, moon bazookas maybe that way we can defeat The FBI."

The both families positively agreed in cheer and so did the velociraptor parents. So, the human family grabbed the money they earned in a very hard contest 12 months ago (a year ago), and went directly to the space shop in the big red car. They looked around to look for some space weapons. William saw the sign that said 'Weapons.' He got a big smile and cheer for finding it. He screamed:

"Mom! Dad! Guys!, I found the weapon section."

"Good work son."

Said Johnson, and then the two families bought the necessary weapons to the defeat The Evil forces of The FBI. Then they reached at The FBI Security guard and the velociraptor father said:

"Stop!"

Then, they stopped. They looked at the dinosaurs and said:

"Aha! I knew they were dinosaurs here."

"Don't hurt them! They are good dinosaurs. They are not here to attack all of us."

One citizen screamed out. Then, The FBI Boss started shooting another bits of people. Then, the third little velociraptor saw a young girl with blonde brown hair, a red bow and a pink dress. She looked pretty, and beautiful. Lately, The FBI Boss was about to shoot her. The young girl screamed:

"HELP! Please anyone. Help me."

_Oh No! That poor girl will be dead. _Thought the third little velociraptor. Then, he said:

"Don't worry ma'am. I'll save you."

Then, the third little velociraptor started to fight The FBI Boss, and that big evil guy tried to shoot him but the little guy avoided the strikes too fast. He was a fast little dinosaur. Then, with his mighty claws on the foot, he stabbed one on The FBI Boss's neck and it started bleeding a bit. And as soon as that happened, The FBI Boss was finally dead. All of the people were cheering for the third little velociraptor. His family was proud of him. Even the human family was proud of that little guy. Then, the young girl who was saved by him, ran to the third little velociraptor and she said:

"My Hero."

She gently lead her head close, and gave him a kiss on the forehead and the third little velociraptor smiled, and blushed. She hugged him and he hugged her. The young girl joined the Jurassic Park gang (the two families) and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
